Patience is virtue
by petepat
Summary: Oneshot about wordplay.


A/N: First fic, one-shot, English not the first language. Beta: MS Word.

**Patience is virtue.**

Rias Gremory was having a bad day. They had just solved the problem with Fallen and now her "fiancé" came to the human world. Her peerage was not ready at all but she accepted the challenge nonetheless. It was her only chance.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

She answered with a fearless smile.

"Fine. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Um, I want to confirm something."

Issei suddenly said with a thoughtful face.

"If Raiser wins Buchou becomes his wife otherwise she is free. Is that correct?"

Raiser made a disdainful face.

"It seems your Pawn is really stupid, Rias. He couldn't understand even the simplest rules like these. If all of your servants are like this you will just embarrass yourself in the game."

With this he departed.

"Was my statement correct, Grayfia-san?"

Issei was really going to get his answer. Grayfia's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, it was. Now, I need to inform Lord Gremory about your decision. Have a nice day."

Once she was gone the Pawn turned to Rias.

"Buchou, I have a question about Rating Games rules."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ten days later**

The members of the Occult Research Club were standing in their room. Strangely, all of them were carrying large backpacks. There was no sense of despair around them. They seemed almost cheerful despite their desperate situation.

When the game started Rias calmly stepped forward. Red gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm.

**[Boost]**

While her Pawn was busy boosting the Heir of Gremory took off her necklace made in the form of a shield. She waited until Issei powered up seventh time (it was his limit) and after the **[Transfer] **shouted:

"_Protego!"_

A spherical barrier appeared around old school building.

"I am very fortunate to still have this thing."

Rias began explaining to the reader what was going on.

"This necklace was given to me when I was a child as a last form of protection. It can create a magic barrier around me and my allies. It is not very strong and lasts only for an hour, though. Well, it was before Issei boosted it, of course. Now it's 128 times more durable and will last 128 hours. There is a time limit for Rating Games. If both Kings aren't taken down after 3 days then it's a draw. During Raiser's visit Issei noticed that this case was not discussed and asked Grayfia. Since she confirmed his statement "If Raiser wins Buchou becomes his wife otherwise she is free" was correct the draw is our win."

"Now unpack, guys."

The members of the Club started emptying their backpacks. A small pile of food was on the table soon.

"Now all we have to do is waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Twelve hours later**

"Rias! You cheated! Take the barrier down immediately! It's unfair!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Twelve hours later**

"It's your fault, Pawn! When I marry Rias I will make sure to punish you so will remember not to trick your betters. And give me whatever you eat now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Twelve hours later**

Raiser was tired of speaking and was just sitting in front of the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Twelve hours later**

"R-Rias. Order your servants to give me something to eat. I'm a High-Class Devil! Um, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three hours later**

"Please, Rias. I beg of you! Give me this steak, please. Or at least some chips. I am really hungry. I know you are kind, Rias. Please…"

Raiser looked like he was about to cry.

"I will do it after you surrender."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raise surrendered after two more hours.

**The end.**


End file.
